bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hanatarō Yamada
Looks like Hanataro got promoted Ukitake called him a third seat in chapter 613. Will-O-Wisp (talk) Okay, since some users have already been jumping the gun without even thinking about using this talk page, I think we need to go ahead and sort this out. I honestly think the best option for this is for us to check Cnet's translations as soon as they are available to verify whether or not this is a translation error, as both Mangareader/Mangapanda and Mangastream have had quite a few translation errors in the past. Furthermore, even if this is not a translation error, he still used to be the 7th seat of the 4th Division, so this information still needs to be noted on his page (and I already know how). Until verification has been obtained, the page will be protected, and Hanataro stays a 7th seat. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:45, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :While I am inclined to wait on either cnet or the raw, I should note that 3rd seat is said in the WSJA version of the chapter, which recently has been pretty reliable. In that case, then I'm willing to act on what the other Committee members think, but I do want their input before doing anything. I'm not the only one who reverted the 3rd seat edits. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:10, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Of course. For that matter the viz version did only come out an hour ago. But anyway, might as well just open up a vote here. : Everything seems to be in order between translations.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:46, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :The more reliable of the two fanscan groups plus the official Viz version plump for 3rd seat, so I think we can go with that now. 18:48, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Well, if it's in Viz's version, then I'm for adding it in. At worst, we'll just have to change it back. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::And with that, the change will now be made. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:29, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Co-3rd Seats Since Yasochika Iemura is also 3rd Seat of the Fourth Division, wouldn't that make them Co-3rd Seats?--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 00:55, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Other media Wasn't there a radio drama thing about Hanataro about a decade ago, should it be on his page or is it more of an Omake? --Blockade3 (talk) 14:18, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :Have you got details of this references and such for the production and things? ::I'm afraid not, all i know is that it was around the time of Aizen's defection and the Bount arc. --Blockade3 (talk) 20:11, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :::I've never herd of this but then I'm not an expert in other media of Bleach. IF you can find anything on this definitely not against it. Just we need to be able to reference a source and where and on what radio channels it was broadcast on and such. Also I replied to Talk:Hōrin to a topic you made. Just if you missed it.